Pulakaumaka (Obsesión)
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: "Los dos tenían la misma pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Volvió su mirada a Steve, estudiándolo. Estaba tenso y parecía nervioso, algo que le sentaba tan mal a ella como el silencio casi lúgubre que empezaba a llenar la oficina. —Jefe, ¿dónde está Danny?" Parte 1 de la serie "Somebody's watching me". [Canon divergencia después del capítulo 'Ke Kinohi' (01.13)]
1. Chapter 1

**I**  
 _ʻŌlelo mua (Introducción)_

* * *

 **Enero 24, 2011.**

 _Aliʻiōlani Hale- Base de Operaciones de las Fuerzas Especiales Five-0._

Chin levantó la mirada de la computadora central y le dedicó una sonrisa. Usualmente, él era el primero en llegar y se tomaba el tiempo para encender todos los equipos. También revisaba las noticias, incluso si tenían ningún caso asignado. Kono le dio una ola silenciosa con su mano antes de dirigirse a su oficina para dejar sus cosas. Revisó su teléfono por costumbre, satisfecha al ver que no tenía mensajes sin leer.

Normalmente si había algún caso pendiente, el jefe se encargaba de llamarlos y darles la información pertinente pero Kono sabía que tanto Chin como Danny tenían por costumbre el revisar hechos recientes en el noticiario y casos fríos del DPH cuando no había ninguna investigación en curso. No estaba segura si debía adoptar el hábito que ellos tenían, pero reconocía la dedicación que representaba el gesto. Kono estaba habituada a marcar el número del pronóstico para estar al día de los cambios en el clima y en las olas, una costumbre adquirida desde la época en la que pintaba los espejos con lápiz labial para recordarse las fechas de las competencias y se despertaba aún antes que el sol para prepararse para ir a surfear. Pero, eh, ella veía los noticieros todos los días antes de salir de su departamento. Eso contaba.

Lanzó una mirada en dirección a la oficina de Danny, sorprendiéndose de ver que estaba cerrada. No le sentaba bien el silencio lúgubre que evocaba.

Aunque Chin era el primero en llegar, ella sabía, por experiencia, que Danny era el último en irse a casa. Solía quedarse con la excusa de los archivos y los informes, el eterno papeleo, e incluso a veces regresaba después de hora para encargarse de ello. Sospechaba que parte de ello era más para evitar el regreso a un apartamento vacío y a un mundo solitario. Era Steve quien lo arrastraba fuera de la oficina y hacia su casa de playa, incluso a veces llevándolos a todos para que se despejasen un poco. Kono no se engañaba con lo que significaba. Ellos dos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como les permitían las horas del día.

O así había sido hasta la semana anterior.

Durante días tanto Danny como Steve se había ignorado cuidadosamente, de esa forma en la que parecía que cualquiera de los dos estallaría por combustión espontanea si se acercaban un poco el uno al otro. Fuese lo que fuese que hubiera pasado, había sido como entrar en un universo alternativo.

Kono esperaba que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad y pronto. A un día tan normal como podía una persona tener al formar parte de Five-0, al menos, considerando que ella había trabajado como encubierta entre unos traficantes de personas y había sido secuestrada aún antes de que su graduación fuese completamente oficial.

Lo previsible era que todo allí era imprevisible. Sin embargo, le gustaba pensar que existía una pseudo-rutina en lo que el trabajo suponía, especialmente en los días lentos.

—Hola, _cuz_ —dijo Chin, una vez que ella se acercó al tablero para darle un mejor saludo. La sonrisa en su rostro denotaba calidez—. Parece que hoy será otro día lento.

Chin tenía la costumbre de enunciar pensamientos que Kono solamente reservaba para sí misma. Sonrió en esa idea.

—Mientras sea un día menos tenso que los últimos-

Su primo ladeó la cabeza, sin dar nada a cambio. Kono puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que no he notado lo extrañas que están las cosas entre Danny y el jefe?

Chin resopló. —Extrañas, ¿cómo?

Bueno. Kono decidió que él tenía un punto con eso.

—Generalmente su relación es- bueno, _es_ —dijo impávida, porque definitivamente había algo entre ellos dos que desafiaba toda descripción a la idea que vendían; algo que Kono no estaba segura si era una atracción negada o una co-dependencia especialmente intensa nacida de las circunstancias—. Pero me refiero al hecho que la tensión ya no es solamente sexual.

Las cejas de Chin se alzaron pero su boca se torció hacia arriba por un segundo.

—Ellos necesitan tiempo, _cuz_. Se arreglarán.

—¿Cuánto más pueden tardar? —preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos vagando entre la puerta principal y el rostro de su primo—. Steve no soporta que Danny esté enojado con él _de verdad_ y ha pasado ya un tiempo. Y Danny nunca había actuado tan extraño como la semana pasada.

Danny y Steve estaban actuando como si todo estuviese bien. Pero no parecían poder siquiera _convencerse_ de que los dos estaban bien, lo que hacía que fuese obvio que estaban actuando. Kono sentía que entraba en un círculo vicioso de solo pensar en ello.

Quería su pseudo-rutina.

Chin frunció los labios. Era un gesto familiar. Lo hacía sin darse cuenta, probablemente, pero Kono lo reconocía como parte de una postura pensativa.

—¿Crees que tuvieron una pelea sobre el caso Noshimuri? —preguntó, tras un momento—. ¿Algo más personal?

El caso Noshimuri. Ella odiaba cómo había terminado todo el asunto.

—No estoy diciendo que haya sido una pelea —declaró, evitando centrarse en la otra parte de la pregunta—. Si fuera algo de trabajo lo habrían resuelto en el momento y nosotros _sabríamos_ que fue, ¿no lo crees?

Chin asintió. No obstante, terminó por alzar los hombros desapasionadamente. —No es de nuestra incumbencia por el momento. Cuando nos necesiten, _si_ nos necesitan, vendrán a buscarnos. Han arreglado todos sus problemas solos antes.

Quizá sí. Kono tenía la sensación que la tensión entre ellos iba en _crescendo_.

Decidió cambiar de tema.

—El jefe vendrá más tarde hoy, ¿cierto? —Chin le recordó que Steve había pasado el fin de semana cumpliendo con el tiempo mensual en las reservas y que tendría una reunión con la gobernadora para hablar del progreso de la unidad—. ¿Sabes algo de Danny?

—No —dijo él, sin sonar preocupado—, pero fue su fin de semana con Grace…

Asintió de nuevo.

No era inusual que Danny llegase más tarde en esos días. Además, no habían tenido un día libre en lo que se sentía una eternidad, y la regla informal-no-escrita, les indicaba que podían tomarse tiempo aleatoriamente mientras estuvieran disponibles ante cualquier eventualidad. La gobernadora y, más especialmente Steven McGarrett, consideraban que Five-0 siempre estaba en actividad.

Era extraño que Danny no enviase un mensaje pero, conociéndolo, el mensaje podría llegar en cualquier momento pronto. Si era que no había llamado ya a Steve. Le envió un mensaje para que trajese malasadas cuando llegase, un precio inocente por llegar tarde, y le sonrió a Chin cuando lo vio sacudir la cabeza silenciosamente.

Sin otra cosa que hacer, se dividieron el papeleo inacabado, algo que nunca estaba al día, y ella se encerró en su oficina.

No tardó mucho en perder la noción del tiempo.

Un golpe seco, firme, en la puerta la hizo saltar bruscamente en su sitio. Kono parpadeó solamente para ver la espalda de Steve dirigiéndose de regreso a la mesa de la computadora central y saltó en su silla para seguirlo, sorprendida con la rigidez que veía en su postura. Alcanzó a ver a Chin, que también salía de su oficina para dirigirse al punto usual de reuniones, con una expresión inquieta. Tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio que la oficina de Danny seguía intachablemente cerrada. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que su ausente compañero no estuviese simplemente fuera del campo de visión, pero no había ni rastro de él en la habitación.

No había hablado con Danny desde el viernes por la noche. El tiempo con Grace era sagrado para él, y por extensión para ellos, así que intentaban dejarle disfrutar de un fin de semana sin distracciones en tanto pudieran. Kono se arrepentía de no haberle llamado esa mañana en lugar de enviarle un mensaje.

Captó los ojos de Chin y vio que los dos tenían la misma pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Volvió su mirada a Steve, estudiándolo. Estaba tenso y parecía nervioso, algo que le sentaba tan mal a ella como el silencio casi lúgubre que empezaba a llenar la oficina.

—Jefe, ¿dónde está Danny?

Steve respiró hondo, y los miró de esa manera que causó picazón debajo de la piel. Algo oscuro se deslizó en su mirada, un parpadeo desconocido, y luego todo él se apagó. Sus ojos estaban tan blancos como su rostro, y la sensación que algo malo había pasado hizo que su estomago diese un vuelco. —Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.


	2. Chapter 2

**II  
** _Nalowale (Desaparecido)_

* * *

 **Enero 19, 2011.**

 ** _Aliʻiōlani Hale- Base de Operaciones de las Fuerzas Especiales Five-0._**

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

Danny parpadeó de esa forma que le dijo lo agradecida que tenía que estar por no haber dicho algo importante en el momento. Por la forma en la que sus ojos se centraron en ella, con una sonrisa ladeada a modo de disculpa, tenía la certeza que él no había escuchado una palabra de lo que había dicho. Puso los ojos en blanco exageradamente para que la viera.

—Tú. Y el jefe —puntuó. No se molestó en mantener la voz tranquila porque estaban solo ellos en la oficina— ¿Por qué repentinamente ustedes quieren cambiar con Chin y conmigo todo el tiempo?

—Lo dices como si nunca hubiera cambios —dijo Danny, un borde grueso de apatía en su tono. Kono vio la pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro al ver el nuevo dibujo que Grace había mandado. Nunca fallaba—. Pero ya hemos cambiado antes y somos un equipo. No creo que sea tan extraño como lo quieres hacer sonar.

Era básicamente la forma de Danny de decir: « _Steve maneja este equipo como le da la gana. No busques su lógica_ ». Y era verdad. Hasta cierto punto.

Steve era su líder. Pero tan veraz como era su posición allí, también era cierto que rara vez tomaba otro acompañante que no fuese Danny en los casos. Claro, ellos a veces se turnaba para el trabajo, dividiendo tareas, y no era como si la mayoría del tiempo no estuviesen juntos los cuatro... pero había patrones de comportamiento. Five-0 tenía una dinámica mixta. Había una cadena de mando, sí. Eran un equipo, sí, pero Kono era compañera de Chin y Danny era el compañero de Steve. Que cambiasen no era lo extraño, sin embargo, sino la forma en la que había ocurrido la transición.

Más allá del hecho de que Steve había tomado a Chin como su acompañante la mayoría de las veces mientras que Danny se quedaba con ella, estaba el hecho que cuando estaban juntos, parecían ajenos al uno al otro. No se acurrucaban sobre la tabla de la computadora central sino que se mantenían a distancia, casi como si la cercanía fuese una posible ofensa que quisieran evitar.

No los había visto tan incómodos el uno con el otro antes. Ni cuando discutían en los primeros días.

Tendría que averiguar qué les había pasado.

Kono sospechaba que sacaría más respuestas con Danny. Por lo que había aprendido de la convivencia con ambos, la mejor defensa era una buena ofensiva. Steve McGarrett podía parecer relajado y cómodo pero ella no estaba todavía segura de cuánto era una calculada expresión contenta y cuánto una honesta demostración. Kono lo veía más relajado cuando Danny estaba de por medio. O, bueno, eso había sido antes. Por otra parte, Danny era honesto y esa era una de las cosas que a Kono le gustaban de él.

No estaba segura si ir a su jefe con las mismas preguntas serviría de algo.

—Sino supiera mejor diría que alguno de ustedes hizo algo verdaderamente estúpido...

Observó a Danny detenidamente por lo que fue capaz de ver exactamente el momento en el que se congelaba su expresión. Su mano se había quedado a medio camino mientras estiraba el brazo para buscar su teléfono. Sus hombros se tensaron un poco.

—Tuvimos un desacuerdo —dijo, sin comprometerse. Parecía la respuesta que alguien daría para evitar otra cuestión en un interrogatorio.

—Ustedes tienen _desacuerdos_ todo el tiempo —insistió ella—. Pero nunca se habían comportado así antes... casi como si no pudieran estar en la misma habitación juntos.

Danny la miró con intensidad, una mirada mucho más sentida de la que ella había esperado.

—No sé lo que quieres que te diga, Kono —dijo al final, sin negar ni confirmar—. Han sido días difíciles. Semanas difíciles. _Meses_. Steve y yo tendemos a descargar la frustración el uno con el otro. Discutiendo, la mayoría del tiempo.

Sí, tal vez. _Pero_.

—Creo que puedo reconocer los patrones cuando una pelea es seria entre dos personas. Sé que no debería...

—Es cierto. No deberías —la cortó Danny. Su expresión se suavizó después de un momento, quizá notando la dureza impropia de su tono—. Lo siento, Kono. Será por un tiempo. Lo resolveremos.

Danny no se escuchaba muy seguro, lo que no era alentador. Pero parecía una promesa. Y eso era más que suficiente.

—Bien. Porque me gusta este equipo y me gusta cómo funciona.

Él no respondió. Decidió que era hora de cambiar de tema.

—¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana?

—Estamos a miércoles, Kalakaua. ¿Ya estás pensando en el fin de semana?

Kono sonrió ampliamente al ver que Danny se relajaba un poco. —¿Qué puedo hacer? Este trabajo es estresante.

Danny sacudió la cabeza con diversión suave. Se sumergieron nuevamente en la búsqueda de antecedentes.

—¿Quieres un café? —preguntó ella, después de notar que la tarea sería infructuosa. Necesitaba volver al archivo con la mente despejada—. No sé cuánto más tardarán Chin y el jefe en volver y necesito estirar las piernas.

—Estoy bien —dijo—. Oye, ¿supiste algo de tu novio ambientalista?

Kono se detuvo en la puerta de la oficina y se volvió un poco. Sabía exactamente a quién se refería, pese a que él sabía que Bennet Bass no era su novio. Habían salido un par de veces después de reencontrarse.

—Ben está bien. Dicen que no recuerda mucho del incidente pero por suerte no fue grave. Voy a ir a verlo este fin de semana.

Danny asintió. —¿Pudiste averiguar qué pasó?

—Un intento de robo, aparentemente.

Five-0 se ocupaba especialmente de los casos de alto riesgo, en principio les eran asignados por la gobernadora pero después de la resolución del caso de Meka, el que Danny había abogado para que se los entregasen, Kono podía decir que había habido una mejora significativa en la comunicación con PDH. Lukela le había dicho que había ciertas irregularidades con lo que pasó con Ben pero nada que fuera especialmente llamativo como para requerir de ellos. Otro acto delictivo que no conducía a ningún lado.

Tristemente.

—Bien. Avisame si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Kono sonrió. Danny siempre parecía darse cuenta de esos detalles. Él había sido quién se había acercado a ella con su graduación, primero, luego con la muerte de Ian.

—Gracias, Danny.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Enero 24, 2011.**

—¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora? —preguntó Chin, moviéndose velozmente sobre el tablero principal como si formase parte de un acto coreografiado. Con la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho no le sorprendía que pudiese sumergirse en la actividad de forma tan natural—. ¿Qué sabemos sobre lo que pasó?

Kono se tomó un momento antes de rodear la mesa para situarse junto a su primo. Se sentía hiperalerta, de la misma forma que se había sentido un par de semanas atrás cuando, en una llamada en la madrugada, Steve les había informado que fue atacado en su propia casa.

No estaba segura si la dificultad para centrarse en el momento era porque ella, inexperta, todavía no acostumbraba a alejarse del problema sin un poco de tiempo para recomponerse. Era una de esas veces en la que la experiencia parecía mantener a sus compañeros con la cabeza fría. Esperaba poder hacerlo igual de rápido que ellos algún día.

Steve miró por un momento hacia la pantalla encendida, sus ojos distantes.

—La ex esposa de Danny me llamó esta mañana —dijo. Había una nota llena de pesar en su voz que era innegable—. Estaba un poco preocupada porque Danny no había llamado a Grace desde el sábado. Pasé por su casa y vi que el Camaro estaba allí... pero Danny-

Kono notó que Steve cerraba las manos antes de relajarlas de nuevo.

No lo había visto tan tenso antes pero no le sorprendía. Danny era quien pasaba más tiempo con él, después de todo. En general.

—El apartamento estaba vacío, pero todo estaba en su lugar. Lo único que faltaba era su teléfono, su placa y las llaves, que son cosas que Danny siempre tiene consigo. Hay que buscar rastros de eso.

Chin empezó a mover las manos. Suponía que estaba intentando rastrear alguna señal del móvil de Danny.

—¿Qué hay de su arma?

—La traje conmigo. Estaba en su casa —dijo Steve, inmediatamente—. Llamé a Lukela y le pedí que enviara a dos oficiales al lugar. Revisarán todo.

—Creí que este fin de semana Danny tenía a Grace con él —dijo Chin repentinamente, frunciendo el ceño. Miró a Kono—. ¿No estuvo hablando de ello la semana pasada?

Ella asintió. Por la expresión de Steve, tuvo la absoluta certeza que Danny no había hablado de los cambios de planes con él tampoco.

—Rachel dijo que habían cancelado el fin de semana el jueves —murmuró Steve, su gesto un tanto agrio—. Grace pasaría cuatro días de esta semana con Danny en compensación.

—Excepto que Danny no volvió a comunicarse con ella —especuló Chin.

Steve lo confirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza. —Rachel no pensó en ello hasta hoy cuando _Grace_ le dijo que no se podía comunicar con él.

La idea de ver a la sonriente y dulce Grace angustiada era francamente como un ladrillo en el estómago. Kono sabía que Danny nunca ignoraría a su hija adrede, ni mucho menos. Había visto que, incluso durante los casos, podía tomarse un minuto para enviar un mensaje y decirle que la llamaría más tarde.

Ciertamente ninguno de ellos cuatro estaba fuera de contacto por completo.

—Danny siempre tiene su teléfono con él —aseguró Steve adamante, vocalizando sus pensamientos—. Atendió llamadas de Rachel, aún cuando teníamos casos antes. Al menos para asegurarse que estaba todo bien con ellas dos. Habla con Grace _todos_ los días.

—¿El sábado fue la última vez que alguien tuvo contacto con él? —repitió Kono, preocupada. Eso les dejaba con la terrible certeza de que habían pasado veinticuatro horas, por lo menos, sin que tuvieran comunicación de Danny.

Era un margen amplio.

—Hablé con él el sábado por la noche —comentó Chin distraídamente. Su expresión tenía un aire exhausto que aparecía raramente—. Me preguntó algunas cosas pero nada fuera de lo común. Pensaba en invitarlo a tomar algo ya que iba al bar de JJ pero… no lo hice pensando que estaba con Grace.

Kono le tocó el brazo a su primo con suavidad. Chin, que había perdido casi todos sus amigos de su tiempo como policía, valoraba tanto a Steve como a Danny desde que habían aparecido en su vida.

A pesar de que no pudieran evitar sentirse responsables, sabían que no podían culparse el uno al otro. En realidad no era culpa de ninguno de ellos, la repentina desconexión. Solo una serie de desafortunados eventos.

—No hablé con Danny después que le dije que estaba a cargo por cualquier cosa este fin de semana —dijo Steve. Su voz era apenas un susurro y la culpa era tan pesada en cada palabra que no la dejaba respirar—... El viernes.

Kono sospechaba que aún no habían vuelto a la normalidad entonces. Se mordió el labio inferior, guardando mil preguntas.

Chin retomó la tarea con la computadora en completo silencio y miró la pantalla por un momento cuando una ventana se abrió—. Bueno, la última vez que usaron el teléfono de Danny fue en su apartamento. El domingo al mediodía.

Exhaló.

Debería ser un alivio que no hubiesen transcurrido más de doce horas desde que desapareció. Sin embargo, era lo repentino del hecho lo que a Kono no le sentaba bien.

Five-0 había recibido ataques en el pasado; había algo definitivamente personal en este asunto.

—Ya saben como son los casos de secuestro —dijo Steve, tras una pausa dolorosa. La oficina sin Danny se sentía siempre extrañamente vacía, pero en esa oportunidad parecía mucho peor—. Tenemos horas de retraso así que no hay más tiempo que perder. Kono, tú y yo iremos al departamento de Danny. Veremos si encontraron algo y lo enviaremos al laboratorio… Pero no vamos a detenernos mucho en eso. Nos centraremos en lo que nos puedan decir sus vecinos.

Steve le pidió a Chin que revisase todos los movimientos de las cuentas bancarias, que revisara los números telefónicos y que le avisase si recibía alguna llamada de rescate.

—También hay que enviar a alguien a la casa de Rachel por si acaso. Quizá la llamen a ella para pedir dinero.

No se sentía probable, pero como no estaban en condiciones de descartar ninguna posibilidad de momento, realmente tenían que contemplar todo el abanico.

— _Steve_ —dijo Chin, una vez que los dos se encaminaron hacia la puerta para cumplir su primer objetivo inmediato. Kono se detuvo al ver a su jefe darse vuelta para mirar a su primo—. Lo encontraremos.

Kono sintió el peso de la mirada preocupada de Chin en su espalda incluso cuando dejaron las oficinas. El rostro de Steve era otra vez esa máscara de cerrada indiferencia que no le daba buena espina. Permaneció en absoluto silencio mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban delante de ellos.

 _«Lo encontraremos»,_ se repitió en su fuero interno.

Tenían que encontrarlo. _Tenían_ que. Esa era la única opción tolerable.


	3. Chapter 3

**III  
** _Māʻeʻele (Entumecidos)_

* * *

 **Enero 24, 2011.**

 ** _Complejo de departamentos_**

—Gracias por su colaboración, señora Nagahara —dijo Kono. Era una de las vecinas de Danny y parecía muy consternada por las novedades. Intentó darle su mejor sonrisa—. Por favor, si recuerda algo más llame al número que le dejé. Cualquier cosa, aunque no parezca, podría ser importante.

Lani Nagahara se alejó diciéndole que esperaba que lo encontrasen pronto. La inquietud era tan evidente que la conmovió.

Kono buscó a Steve sin moverse de su sitio. Un pequeño mar se había abarrotado en los alrededores, la mayoría eran curiosos que los habían reconocido o fisgones que simplemente pasaban por allí. Típico de la escenas de crímenes, realmente.

La frustración la invadía en oleadas. Habían hablando con casi todos los vecinos de Danny y, tristemente, ninguno parecía poder aportar datos importantes. La mayoría se mostraba contenida con la idea de tener a un policía entre sus vecinos pero muy pocos habían tenido un trato directo con Danny- algo que honestamente no le sorprendía, considerando los horarios que tenían habitualmente. También habían coincidido que la última semana lo habían visto muy seguido por la casa, cosa que antes no había ocurrido. Kono sospechaba que era a causa de la no-tan-disimulada tensión entre Danny y Steve.

No estaba segura de querer traer el tema a colación, realmente no era asunto suyo, y Danny no había querido hablar de ello cuando le dio la oportunidad. Probablemente Steve tampoco lo haría.

Encontró a su jefe conversando con el encargado del complejo de edificios no muy lejos y, a juzgar por su expresión intensa, había encontrado información significante.

Se acercó en silencio, intercambiando una mirada con él, antes de prestar atención al testimonio.

—No sabría decirle quién dejaba los sobres. Tampoco es como si llevasen nombres...

—¿No le parecía sospechoso que un policía esté recibiendo sobres en blanco sin remitente?

—Creí que sería una admiradora suya... Estaban sellados por un beso.

Steve enarcó una ceja. Su rostro parecía tallado en piedra.

—¿Hacía mucho que los había estado recibiendo?

El encargado era ajeno a la tensión. O al menos, eso parecía. —No mucho, no que yo supiera.

Como su jefe estaba a punto de golpear a su testigo en la cara, Kono decidió que era un buen momento para intervenir. Agradeció al encargado por la información, repitiendo la misma formula que había usado con la señora Nagahara y lo despidió para que siguiera con sus deberes.

—¿Sabías que Danny tiene un acosador?

Kono pestañeó.

La línea rígida de los hombros de Steve se relajó suavemente, quizá por no ser el único que estaba en la oscuridad.

—Al parecer ese es el meollo de la cuestión —señaló con un gesto de su barbilla en dirección al edificio principal—. El encargado me dijo que durante la última semana Danny estuvo recibiendo algunos sobres. No estoy seguro si él les dio importancia ya que no lo mencionó con ninguno de nosotros...

Kono tenía que actuar como abogado del diablo. Generalmente era Danny quien lo hacía. —Tal vez no sea un acosador.

—Tal vez.

Por su tono era evidente que creía que se trataba de uno.

—¿Podemos recuperar los sobres y mensajes?

Steve frunció el ceño.

—No estoy seguro. Los oficiales se encargaran de llevar todo lo que encuentren al laboratorio —suspiró—. Me hubiera gustado que hubiese hablado con alguno de nosotros sobre esto.

—Danny no habría hablado con ninguno de nosotros —dijo Kono, suavemente. De haber tenido que hacerlo, probablemente lo habría hecho con Steve; que era lo que obviamente angustiaba a su jefe—. Primero habría tratado de investigar-

Una idea relampagueó en su cabeza.

— _Si_ Danny tenía un acosador, si él sospechaba algo extraño, las notas que recibía las habría tratado como pruebas. Las habría enviado al laboratorio o a alguien para que pudiera analizarlas. No se desharía de ellas.

—Siempre y cuando él haya creído que se trataba de un acosador y no un bromista —apuntó Steve.

— _Tú_ habrías hecho eso. Habrías creído que no tenía importancia, que no era necesario actuar así —dijo Kono, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero Danny _es_ policía. Incluso si fuera para tratar de averiguar quién estaba detrás de ello, habría guardado las cosas. Las habría investigado.

Steve la miró por un largo momento con una expresión difícil de interpretar. —¿Crees que están en su casa entonces?

Ella tuvo otra idea repentina.

Danny no habría ido al departamento de policía con una investigación sin recurrir a ellos primero. No solo por lo que había sucedido con Meka sino porque, después de lo de los Noshimuri, estaban todos más alertas. Habría ido con ellos cuando lo considerase de importancia suficiente pero antes... antes habría ido con alguien que pudiera investigar sin llamar la atención.

—Tengo una idea aún mejor —Buscó el teléfono en su bolsillo, sin dar explicación alguna, y presionó el cinco de su listado de llamadas perfijadas—. ¿Hola, Charlie? —No perdió el tiempo en una charla banal—. Lamento molestarte. Quería preguntarte si Danny te dejó algo en el laboratorio durante la última semana...

—Acabo de colgar con Chin. Dijo que iba a llamar a tu jefe —replicó, sonando un tanto sorprendido—. Su sincronización es inquietante.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Entonces tienes algo.

—Sí, me contactó la semana pasada por unos mensajes que le dejaban en el auto y en la puerta de su apartamento. Dijo que quería asegurarse que no fuesen una broma...

—¿Por qué creía que podrían ser una broma?

—Las primeras estaban escritas con lápiz labial rosa en el vidrio de su auto. No es la primera vez que le sucede, y creeme, hay una historia interesante detrás de eso...

Ella podía imaginarlo. Tanto Danny como Chin eran capaces de contar historias de sus casos como las anécdotas más llamativas. Steve tenía historias igualmente extrañas, pero siempre más vagas en datos y demás. Kono podía escucharlos a los tres por horas.

—Danny no está saliendo con nadie.

No que ella supiera. Toda su vida fuera del trabajo parecía reducirse a Grace, Steve y el resto de Five-0. Aunque, ¿podría haber sido esa la razón del cambio en la relación con Steve?

Quizá estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

—¿Las primeras?

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Steve se daba la vuelta, desconcertante y repentino.

—Sí, hubo un par enviadas a su oficina y otras más a su casa en sobres blancos con una marca del mismo pintalabios. Pero tenían mensajes más específicos... —Charlie hizo un largo minuto de silencio—. No sé si debería decirte más por teléfono.

—¿Quieres que vaya al laboratorio? —preguntó ella.

—Estoy en camino a tu oficina ahora. Chin me dijo que estaba solo y-

—Bien —dijo. Imaginaba que seguir retrasando la conversación acrecentaría la impaciencia de Steve—. Te veremos allí.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Enero 21, 2011.**

 ** _Aliʻiōlani Hale- Base de Operaciones de las Fuerzas Especiales Five-0._**

—¿Tienes planes para la noche, prima?

—Sí, estaba pensando en salir con una amiga… —Se detuvo por un momento, frunciendo el ceño para sí misma—. Pero con todo el trabajo que tuvimos... quizá tenga que posponer. Quiero descansar y ya tengo planes para mañana.

—¿Una amiga? ¿La conozco...? —preguntó Chin, alzando las cejas—. Nunca eres tan vaga.

—No sé si la recuerdas —contestó—. Solía pasar mucho tiempo conmigo cuando estaba en el Príncipe de Coral. Tenía un par de años menos. Se mudó y volvió para...

Kono hizo silencio al recordar el funeral de Ian. Aún le costaba pensar en la forma en la que él había terminado. Ian había estado tan lleno de vida y energía como el océano, siempre. Lo sorprendente y lo repentino que había sido todo aún le sabía amargo y probablemente nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Que hubiera sido todo obra de un viejo amigo de toda la vida aún la hacia ver rojo.

Kono había pensado que había dejado ese capítulo de su vida atrás, pero ella siempre volvía al océano. Y si bien Kono había podido hacer las paces con la forma en la que ese pasado había terminado, la muerte de Ian, la reaparición de Ben y todo lo ocurrido había removido cicatrices y memorias. Se había sentido más inclinada a la nostalgia y el recuerdo, a compartir momentos con viejos conocidos. Ben, por supuesto. Kawika, Kelly... Keala.

A veces sentía que ese pasado no conjugaba bien con su presente. No del todo. Kono había cambiado mucho más que ellos y a veces era extraño revivir esos momentos. Igualmente se negaba a cortar lazos con personas que habían importado tanto. Y quería asegurarse que Ben lo estaba llevando bien.

Tal vez por eso se había comprometido a salir más con ellos. Necesitaba asegurarse que podía combinar sus dos vidas. Las dos Konos.

—¿Era la niña que te seguía a todas partes?

—Las dos éramos niñas —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Perdimos contacto cuando su familia se mudó... ahora es fotógrafa-

La mirada de Chin se suavizó. —Me alegra que te estés encontrando con tus viejos amigos...

—Sí.

Chin solía creer que Kono no tendría que haber cortado lazos con ellos en primer lugar. Suponía que él, al haber perdido tanta gente de la forma en la que lo hizo, aún lamentaba el hecho en sí mismo. Ella, por otra parte, veía a sus viejos amigos como un ancla que la había dejado atada a un mundo que ya no pertenecía.

Eran visiones completamente opuestas.

—Voy a decirle a Danny que no se quede hasta tarde en la oficina —dijo Kono, lanzándole una mirada a su compañero temporal, que parecía estar hablando por teléfono con alguien. Era un problema, o una ventaja dependiendo de la situación, que todo en su lugar de trabajo tuviese vidrios—. ¿El jefe ya se fue?

—Sí —respondió su primo rápidamente—. Dijo que quería preparar sus cosas para su fin de semana en las reservas. No creo que tengas problemas para convencer a Danny a que salga más temprano, empieza su fin de semana con Grace.

Kono asintió, con una sonrisa pequeña. Había olvidado ese detalle.

—¿Crees que lo convenceremos a Danny de llevarla a otro partido de fútbol?

Chin se encogió de hombros. —No creo que él sea el problema allí. No te olvides lo que pasó la última vez… Y con lo de Mary...

Hizo una mueca en el recordatorio. —Buscaré algo que no le recuerde episodios violentos.

Incluso podría invitarlo a tomar algo antes de obligarlo a volver a casa.

No había sido una semana difícil trabajando con él. A ella le gustaba trabajar con Danny tanto como le gustaba trabajar con Steve. Chin era su héroe, siempre lo había sido, incluso antes de haberse decidido a anotarse en la academia. Siempre había sentido que podía aprender algo de él. Sin embargo, más allá de todo lo que había aprendido en la academia, estaba lo que había tomado en sus días con su equipo. Steve constantemente parecía querer llevarlos a su límite simplemente para enseñarles que podían superarlo. Danny tenía la facilidad para hacerle ver las cosas desde más de una perspectiva, percatarse de los detalles que no muchos notaban.

Chin esbozó una sonrisa. —Suerte con eso, cuz.

Kono lo despidió con una ola y se dio la vuelta.

Pocas personas quedaban allí hasta tarde, especialmente en el piso que habían destinado como cuartel general. Danny estaba solo en la oficina y su expresión pensativa se transformó apenas la vio.

—Creí que salías con Chin —dijo.

—Tengo que hacer tiempo. Pensaba salir con una amiga... Pero antes quería hablar contigo. ¿Todo está bien?

Se pasó una mano por el rostro. —Sí, sí. Por supuesto.

 _Por supuesto._

—No te ves muy bien.

—Estoy algo cansado.

También lo parecía.

—¿Y estás seguro que quieres quedarte aquí más tiempo? Chin y el jefe ya se fueron, no tardaré mucho-

Danny se rio. —No es la mejor perspectiva para un fin de semana, ¿eh?

Kono sacudió la cabeza, sonriéndole ampliamente. —Vamos, te invito una cerveza. Aún tengo que hacer tiempo para mi amiga y si vuelvo a casa probablemente no quiera salir de nuevo. Además... te ves como si necesitaras despejarte.

Danny la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Si esto es por lo que hablamos el otro día...

Uh. Uh.

—No lo es —dijo Kono, de inmediato. Ella no presionaría por detalles. Las cosas no habían mejorado demasiado pero, al menos, la tensión parecía no haber aumentado. Les daría un par de días más antes de intervenir—. Vamos. Yo te invito.

La sonrisa de Danny creció un poco.

—Me gustaría ver eso.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Enero 24, 2011.**

 ** _Aliʻiōlani Hale- Base de Operaciones de las Fuerzas Especiales Five-0._**

—... ¿Es la misma persona? —preguntó Chin.

Pese a que no fue sorprendente ver que Charlie ya estaba en la oficina, debido a la velocidad con la que conducía Steve, ella estaba segura que no podían haberse perdido de mucho de la explicación.

Kono observó atentamente la expresión grave de Chin. Era raro verlo así.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen de las coincidencias.

—No existen —dijo Steve, su voz inflexible. Tras dar un gesto de reconocimiento, los cuatro se instalaron alrededor de la mesa principal—. ¿Qué tenemos?

Charlie miró a Chin por un momento.

—Danny me llamó el miércoles pasado por una serie de… bueno, de mensajes que había recibido. Dijo que no parecía nada grave al principio pero que estaba empezando a molestarle mucho. Me envió un par de fotos y luego se presentó en el laboratorio con las notas. Le dije que revisaría la caligrafía para constatar que se tratase de la misma persona pero que no podía hacer mucho más… Ya saben, lo común en estos casos. No se puede arrestar a alguien…

 _A menos que hubiese un ataque_ , completó para sus adentros.

A menos que ellos supieran quién era esa persona. No estaba segura si podría decirlo en voz alta.

Mantuvo sus ojos en los archivos de la pantalla, no queriendo mirar la expresión de Steve. Las fotografías del vidrio del Camaro con letras rosadas con mensajes de advertencia eran terriblemente hechiceras. La forma de algunas letras le resultaba inquietantemente familiar, como si las hubiese visto antes. Era la escritura en sí lo que más le llamaba la atención.

Kono empezó a tener un mal presentimiento. La anticipación estaba haciendo nudos en su estómago.

—¿Pudiste sacar algo de eso?

—Solo que todo pertenece a la misma persona. La grafología nos permite decir algunas cosas. Es una persona inteligente y agresiva, si te fijas en algunos trazos pero- eso, es simplemente algo más técnico. No pude decirle algo más a Danny que eso.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con él por última vez?

—El sábado, por la tarde —le contestó Charlie a Chin—. Le pedí que me mantuviese informado. Que me avisara si necesitaba algo más. Las personas generalmente no toman estás cosas como importantes, especialmente en víctimas masculinas del acoso. Él me dijo que había recibido una nueva nota, un poco más especifica...

El silencio absoluto de Steve era pesado, casi como una presencia en la oficina.

—Resulta que el acosador de Danny no estaba enfocado en Danny... —comentó Chin, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa que Kono no comprendió—. Hay alguien que le interesaba más.

Chin hizo unos movimientos sobre el teclado virtual y todos fijaron la atención a la pantalla nuevamente.

La última imagen no era una nota digitalizada o una imagen de un vidrio escrito con bálsamo labial.

Era una fotografía de mucha mejor calidad que las anteriores. Y Danny no era el único que estaba allí, a pesar de que ocupaba la mayor parte de la foto. Kono se vio a sí misma en la pantalla.

La caligrafía era todavía familiar, pero no podía identificar al autor. Tenía la sensación que debía ser evidente.

« _Aléjate de ella_ » decía. Se le heló la sangre.

Un teléfono empezó a sonar.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV  
** _Kauoha (Demanda)_

* * *

 **Enero 21, 2011.**

 ** _Honolulu Tavern._**

Kono se dio la vuelta al escuchar que la llamaban a lo lejos. Danny se limitó a ladear la cabeza en la misma dirección, su mirada vagando por el sitio. Fue difícil ignorar a la joven que estaba agitando los brazos mientras se acercaba.

—Déjame adivinar... —dijo Danny, dándole una sonrisa.

A pesar que se habían visto un par de veces, Kono seguía sorprendida con lo poco que Keala había cambiado en todos esos años. Sus rasgos se habían afinado con la edad pero no había otra cosa remarcable que la distinguiera. Kono no había tenido dificultades para reconocerla cuando volvieron a cruzarse por esa misma razón.

Sentía que ella, en comparación a Kea, era totalmente diferente a quién solía ser.

—Lamento llegar tarde. Una sesión de fotos se retrasó... —dijo cuando alcanzó la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Sus ojos siempre le habían llamado la atención a Kono, un color verde que le hacía imaginar el corazón de algún bosque, y que siempre parecían estar atentos—. Veo que te mantuviste ocupada.

Las botellas de cerveza que descansaban sobre la mesa los delataban.

—Estaba en excelente compañía —dijo Kono; se giró un poco para dirigirse a su acompañante repentinamente silencioso—. Danny, esta es mi amiga Keala Halamano. Kea, este es Danny Williams.

—Creo haberte visto antes —dijo Keala. Kono la miró, sorprendida por lo brusca que sonaba su voz. Kea era usualmente amable—. Tengo buena memoria para las caras...

Danny levantó una ceja. Si era por el tono o la pregunta, Kono no podía saberlo.

—Danny fue quien me fue a ver después del funeral de Ian —explicó ella finalmente—. Seguro lo viste allí.

Había sido una sorpresa entonces. Después de la ceremonia habitual en el agua, y una vez que todos estaban en tierra, Kono había visto el Camaro a un lado en la calle cercana. Danny no había dicho mucho ni se había quedado más que para saludar a Ben y darle sus condolencias, per igualmente se había sentido conmovida por el gesto.

Keala miró entre ellos por un momento, su expresión ilegible.

—Si tenías una cita, Kono-

Danny soltó una carcajada.

—Ya quisiera yo —le dijo, tocándole la muñeca con suavidad. Estaba sonriendo de nuevo pero Kono vio que la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos—. Kono vio que tuve una semana difícil y solo está siendo espectacular. Me trajo aquí tratando de convencerme de que no trabaje hasta tarde.

—¿Trabajan juntos?

—Actualmente, Danny es mi compañero en Five-0.

No mencionó el cambio en la dinámica. Realmente no era relevante en la conversación, aún cuando Kono trataba de entenderla.

—Me gusta este cambio —opinó Danny—. Al menos ya no tengo que recibir disparos a diario.

Kono le dio otra sonrisa. Era una mentira a medias. —Si sonases más sincero-

Keala se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento y Kono se preguntó distraídamente por qué la atmósfera era tan pesada en ese momento. Tal vez había bebido un poco más de la cuenta.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Danny, después de una rápida conversación que no llegó a ninguna parte en especial—. Es tarde.

—No deberías conducir —dijo Keala, su voz demasiado ligera. Se escuchaba más como ella—. ¿Por qué no dejas el auto aquí y mañana lo vienes a buscar? No creo que vaya a ninguna parte.

Había un borde ansioso en las palabras, pero Kono sospechaba que a Keala simplemente le costaba entablar conversaciones con cuasi desconocidos. Era algo que a Kono nunca le había costado.

—Tiene razón —le señaló a Danny, un zumbido placentero enredado en sus palabras—. Pide un taxi... o llama al jefe. Él puede conducir tu auto a casa.

Una emoción inefable atravesó la expresión de Danny, borrando su sonrisa por un segundo. Kono recordó que Steve era un tema que se suponía que no debía tocar.

—Él se fue por el fin de semana, ¿recuerdas? No vendrá a buscarme.

Kono tenía serias dudas al respecto de esa afirmación. Se inclinó hacia adelante, rompiendo la distancia con Danny, sin poder contener la curiosidad por mucho más. La música era más que una agradable cortina de fondo. Podría tragar sus palabras sino tenía cuidado.

Kono se mordió el labio, intentando leer la cara de Danny y fallando. —¿No vas a decirme qué pasó entre ustedes?

Mantuvo mantuvo su mirada por un momento y luego miró a Keala. Otra emoción relámpago lo atravesó, haciendo que se retirase un poco hacia atrás. «Desviación», supuso.

—No aburriremos a tu amiga —dijo. Le tocó un mechón de pelo a Kono, devolviendolo detrás de su oreja al ver que le caía en la cara—. No te preocupes por mí, cariño. Todo estará bien.

No le gustaba la idea de dejarlo irse solo. —¿Quieres que te-?

—Si sugieres acompañarme a la salida y esperar el auto conmigo, voy a creer que soy patético —dijo. Kono frunció el ceño—. Quédate con tu amiga. Ya les robé tiempo suficiente.

Siguió a Danny con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Keala le tocó el brazo para llamar su atención.

—Lo siento —dijo Kono, volviéndose hacia ella. Keala tenía una mirada extrañamente intensa en sus ojos—. Estuvo pasando una semana difícil y estoy un poco preocupada.

—¿Ustedes son muy cercanos?

Kono sacudió la cabeza, riendo. —Podrías decir eso. Es difícil no encariñarse con Danny... ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo lo conocí?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Enero 24, 2011.**

 ** _Aliʻiōlani Hale- Base de Operaciones de las Fuerzas Especiales Five-0._**

Se dio cuenta que el tiempo seguía en movimiento cuando el teléfono que había estado sonando con insistencia durante un buen rato se quedó en silencio de repente. Sin embargo, pese a sus mejores intenciones, Kono no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla. _Ella_ era la razón por la que Danny no estaba allí. No era una venganza, no era un secuestro por rescate, no era… Era por ella.

Habían tenido suerte de que la gobernadora decidiera que podían ocuparse del caso por el momento.

—Este es el comandante Steven McGarrett —dijo su jefe con lentitud inesperada, separando las palabras. Fue una sorpresa lo poco que le sorprendía la frialdad en su voz. Toda emoción parecía haberse desvanecido de su cara—. ¿Cómo consiguió este teléfono? Le pertenece a uno de nuestros compañeros.

—Sé a quién le pertenece. —Steve había puesto el altavoz. Kono vio que Chin se movía sobre el teclado, seguramente para buscar las coordenadas. Algún indicio que pudiera guiarlos—. Danny Williams.

Pestañeó, sintiendo que la arrancaban de sus pensamientos y la devolvían de nuevo a la realidad. El tono era angustiosamente familiar.

—Quiero hablar con Kono.

Steve levantó la mirada del teléfono y le dedicó una mirada firme. Había un sinfín de preguntas en ella pero, estaba segura, también estaba tratando de asegurarse si estaba preparada para enfrentar la situación. La preocupación desgarrada estaba luchando en toda su expresión.

Kono sostuvo sus ojos por un momento y luego miró a Chin. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Esta es Kono —dijo. Sintió que los nudos en su estómago se tensaban un poco más—. ¿Quién habla?

—¿No me reconoces?

En realidad, pasmosamente, lo _hacía_.

—Keala.

Se había acercado a ella después del funeral de Ian con esa misma pregunta en la punta de los labios. Había sido pura nostalgia encontrarse con ella, como un recuerdo que te conecta a algo que creías perdido. Si Ben era la persona que más atesoraba de aquel pasado, Ty y Keala era las siguientes en la lista de memorias, a pesar de que el trato entre ellos había sido muy distinto. Kono había llegado a pensar que en aquella época, como todas las demás, Keala había estado enamorada de su mejor amigo. Eso no había fomentado la mejor de las relaciones en principio.

Kono no tenía que ver a Chin para saber que estaba haciendo la conexión. No se atrevía a preguntar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su jefe. O Charlie, para el caso. Tragó con cuidado antes de apartar los ojos de la pantalla para mirar el teléfono.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste después del viernes, Kono? —Se congeló con esa pregunta—. Dijiste que me llamarías.

Inhaló profundamente. No estaba realmente segura de que estuviera despierta. Quizá aquello era parte de una pesadilla en la que su vieja amiga de la infancia secuestraba a Danny. —Lo siento, tenía intención de hacerlo.

El silencio era opresivo. « _Déjala hablar. Déjala hablar»._

Kono se aferró a los borde de la tabla, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa. No podía atreverse a ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. —¿Dónde está Danny?

—Cuando quité a Ben del camino creí que íbamos a poder estar juntas sin más contratiempos pero no, seguías sin prestarme atención —Keala estaba hablando apresuradamente ahora y Kono sintió náuseas en lo que sus palabras implicaban. Pensaría en ello luego, cuando Danny estuviera a salvo. Cuando Keala estuviera lejos de su _ohana_ —. Y tenía que quitarlo a él también, no podía dejar que alguien más te alejara de mí. Volví a esta isla por _ti_.

Oyó a alguien inhalar con brusquedad.

—¿Dónde está Danny, Kea? —preguntó de nuevo. Maldijo no poder esconder completamente el titubeo al pronunciar el nombre—. ¿Qué hiciste con él?

—Él está conmigo —respondió ella, su voz inquietantemente febril—. Tenía que vigilarlo de cerca. No me gustó la forma en la que me miró el viernes… Pero sabía que te importaba. No le hice daño...

Danny tenía buenos instintos con la gente, así que ella no dudaba que debió haber visto algo entonces. Trató de repasar los hechos en su cabeza, memorias que oscilaban sobre sus ideas, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Danny y Kea no le habían llamado la atención en aquel momento.

—Quiero hablar con él. Ponlo al teléfono, Kea.

Hubo otra larga, dolorosa pausa.

—¡ _No_!

La llamada se cortó. Kono se quedó mirando la tabla de la computadora, no pudiendo procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Sintió que toda la sangre de su rostro se drenaba y apostaba que ella se veía tan mal como Steve en ese momento.

—¿Una ubicación, Chin? —La voz de Steve rompió el silencio abrumador.

—Estaba en movimiento —dijo él inclinándose sobre la computadora, su cara sombría—. Puedo darte la última torre en la que rebotó la señal pero eso es todo-

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Es el número de Danny —dijo Steve, en voz baja, tras echar un vistazo a la pantalla. El alivio era palpable en todo él—. Es ella de nuevo.

Kono exhaló. Empezaba a pensar que Keala estaba actuando por impulsos y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa. No estaba actuando como si tuviese un plan. Más como... Como si algo la hubiese transtornado.

—Recuerda lo que aprendiste sobre las negociaciones, prima —dijo Chin velozmente, todavía moviéndose sobre el teclado de una forma que sugería que estaba dando vueltas a un nuevo rastreo—. Mantén la cabeza fría. Trata de mostrarle empatía... No dejes de hablar de Danny durante mucho tiempo.

—Trata de que siga hablando —instruyó Steve, sin perder otro segundo—. Mientras más cosas te diga, más revelará. Vamos a tratar de desviarla, pero seguramente insistirá contigo.

Charlie le hizo una seña con el pulgar desde su rincón. Se había olvidado que él estaba allí.

—¿Lista? —Steve presionó el botón otra vez y aceptó la llamada después de que ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Comandante Steve McGarrett al habla.

—No quería gritarte así, Kono —dijo Keala, ignorando a Steve por completo. Parecía sinceramente consternada por el arrebato—. No es tu culpa que seas tan buena persona y te preocupes por tus amigos. Es una de las cosas que siempre me gustaron de ti.

Kono abrió la boca para contestar pero Chin levantó una mano pidiéndole silencio. Las palabras murieron en su lengua.

—¿Keala? Soy Chin Ho, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

La respuesta tardó un par de segundos. —Sí, te recuerdo. Eres el primo favorito de Kono.

—¿Puedes dejarme hablar con Danny? —preguntó Chin, su voz clara y firme—. Es un buen amigo mío. La semana pasada no se sentía muy bien y estamos preocupados por él- queremos saber cómo está. Estamos preocupados por él.

—¿Estás allí, Kono?

Parecía que no había escuchado una palabra. Le estaba erizando todos los nervios.

—Estoy aquí. —No podía reconocer su propia voz—. ¿Puedes dejarme hablar con él, por favor, Kea? Sólo… escucharlo.

—Está durmiendo ahora. —Kono pisoteó las ganas de cavar hasta obtener respuestas. Tenía que mantenerse en control—. No va a despertar en otro rato.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Steve con tanto cuidado como le era posible. Kono, que tenía dificultades para mirarlo más que por unos cuantos segundos, notó que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Probablemente empezaría a romper cosas en cualquier momento.

Entendía el sentimiento perfectamente. Se aferró con más fuerza a la mesa para no temblar

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Kea?

—Ya te lo dije Kono. Quiero que estemos juntas... sé que tú también lo quieres. Es lo que habíamos dicho que haríamos, ¿verdad? —Algo estaba interfiriendo con la señal, Kono no estaba segura de qué era—. Ellos te querían confundir. No podía dejarlos hacer eso.

 _—¿Ellos?_

No clarificó a quiénes se refería. Podría estar hablando de Danny, de Ben, de cualquier otra persona y Kono no tendría ninguna maldita idea. —No van a poder separarnos una vez que estemos juntas. Vamos a poder cumplir con todo lo que dijimos. ¿Te acuerdas de lo felices que fuimos cuando estábamos juntas?

Kono mantuvo los brazos lejos de su cuerpo, aunque tenía la tentación de abrazarse a sí misma.

Habían sido amigas, sí. No fueron especialmente cercanas, considerando que Kono se juntaba mucho más con Ben y Ty de lo que se había juntado con Keala, pero la amistad había sido honesta una vez que se conocieron bien. Sin embargo, después de que Keala se había mudado con su padre perdieron el contacto por años y a ella no le importó. Con lo que pasó con su rodilla, Kono se alejó de ese mundo y de todos los que allí había conocido.

—Kea... nosotras-

El hecho en que se hubiesen reencontrado en el funeral de Ian tomaba ahora otra dimensión.

—Fue la mejor época de mi vida, Kono. Quiero que volvamos a ella… ¿No es lo que quieres tú también?

No.

No.

 _No_.

—¿Quieres que estemos juntas? —preguntó, incapaz de sostener la pasividad por mucho más—. Si quieres que estemos juntas, tienes que dejarlo ir. Danny tiene una hija. Déjalo ir. Iré contigo. Estaremos juntas… si eso quieres. Pero Danny no tiene nada que ver.

No necesitaba ver a Chin para saber lo que pensaba de esa idea. Era estúpida, seguramente. Aún así, esto tenía que ver específicamente con ella. No era algo relacionado a la caja de herramientas en Steve ni tampoco era un caso relacionado con Five-0. No se trataba de la policía ni viejos rencores contra su primo.

Esto era todo sobre ella. Era sobre Keala y ella.

—Dime dónde quieres que vaya y... y nos encontraremos allí.

—Quiero que vengas sola. No dejes que ellos te sigan.

No estaba segura de qué decir a eso.

—Si traes a alguien más, no volverás a saber de mí otra vez. Ni de él. Esto es entre nosotras.

Kono asintió, aunque sabía que Keala no podía verla. En realidad no tenía muchas opciones. Tendría que convencer a Steve y a Chin de que la dejasen ocuparse a ella, pero se las arreglaría. —¿Dónde quieres que vaya?

—A nuestro lugar favorito —respondió Kea y su voz cambió de nuevo. La nota melancólica era completamente notable—. Te estaré esperando.


	5. Chapter 5

**V  
** _Pōpilikia (Tribulación)_

* * *

 **Enero 24, 2011.**

 ** _Aliʻiōlani Hale- Base de Operaciones de las Fuerzas Especiales Five-0._**

La quietud que se prolongó tras la llamada se extendió fuertemente por una infinitud de segundos y, si le preguntasen, Kono no sería capaz de precisar cuánto tiempo exacto había transcurrido entre que la voz de Keala se desvaneció y su cabeza dejó de zumbar en pensamientos sombríos. No se atrevió a mirar el reloj porque el paso del tiempo le sabía a imperdonable acusación pero el naranja de la tarde tocaba las paredes y se extendía con lentitud por todo el lugar, bañando el sitio con la luz del atardecer.

Se dijo firmemente que ese no había sido un día perdido.

Ella no lidiaba bien con la frustración, lo que era por todos sus compañeros conocido, y por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender del todo sentía que había fallado una prueba fundamental aún antes de que se hubiese preparado formalmente para tenerla. ¿No debería haber sabido antes que su recién encontrada amiga de la infancia no era la persona que recordaba…?

Kono sentía que debería haberlo imaginado.

—¿Qué relación tienes con esta chica, Kono? —preguntó Charlie, sus cejas arrugadas en inquietud evidente. Fue el primero en romper el silencio, fue el más alejado de toda la conmoción que la sacudía.

«Y no era esa una buena pregunta», pensó ella amargamente mientras sus ojos volvían a la pantalla, sin poder articular una respuesta más allá de un grito atorado en la garganta. La imagen con Danny todavía estaba allí, una señal acusadora ineludible, pero desapareció un minuto después. No necesitaba confirmación alguna de que Chin había quitado la fotografía, sabiendo exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Keala Halamano fue parte del grupo de Príncipe de Coral cuando Kono todavía participaba allí —dijo Chin diligentemente. No tardó mucho tiempo en poner los datos en la mesa principal, anticipándose a Steve, que seguro querría saberlo todo cuando ella solo quería que desapareciera—. Su padre fue policía en DPH con un historial ejemplar. Falleció en la línea del deber cuando ella tenía dieciséis... Su madre se la llevo a Kauai después de eso. No tiene antecedentes criminales graves, a excepción de un puñado de acusaciones de invasión a la privacidad. No había estado en O'ahu hasta hace unos meses cuando volvió… Por Ian Adams.

Kono sintió una sacudida en la memoria. Un trozo de hielo parecía estar bajándole por la espalda mientras que todas las conversaciones corrieron por su cabeza, reviviendo detalles. Pensó en cada uno de los encuentros casuales que había compartido con Keala en los últimos meses e incluso comentarios que parecían aleatorios y hasta los pormenores que antes había descartado como inocuos comenzaron a tomar un cariz más siniestro mientras más se concentraba en ellos. Keala apareciendo en el funeral de Ian con una pregunta que ya no se sentía inocente, palabras susurradas en un tono diferente cuando Kono mencionaba a Ben, la intensidad persistente en sus ojos claros y la forma en la que reaccionaba por momentos...

Debería haberlo _sabido_.

 _Debería_ haberlo sabido.

Dejó que sus ojos vagasen por los datos que aparecían salpicados en las distintas pantallas que tenían en la sala de reuniones principales. Era capaz de escuchar los murmullos de las voces de sus compañeros, pero no percibía con claridad de lo que estaban hablando.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Posiblemente Chin.

—... así que el diagnóstico de la enfermedad podría haber sido un detonante —comentó Steve. Kono no tenía idea de lo que había estado diciendo hasta ese instante, sumida en sus propias ideas—. Quizá el hecho que se haya fijado en el pasado y en Kono específicamente fue porque ella representa esa vida que perdió y no pudo tener una vez que su padre murió.

A ella, en ese preciso momento, poco le importaba lo que había hecho que Keala actuase como actuó.

No dudaba que la apatía no sería perpetua, que posiblemente volvería una y otra vez a buscar justificaciones y causas, razones detrás de irracionalidades, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en que su madre siempre tenía razón. Nunca llegas a conocer verdaderamente a una persona. Siempre existirá el lado oscuro de la luna.

—Puede que no sea solo eso —acotó Charlie, todo seriedad. En otras circunstancias, su presencia en el cuartel general se sentiría hilarante—. Como le expliqué a Danny cuando me preguntó, existen varios tipos de acosadores. Algunos son más peligrosos que otros y en general los casos presentan varios rasgos de cada clase. Si supiéramos más de cómo actuaba Keala...

Kono vio a Steve arrugando la frente.

—¿Y eso cómo va a ayudar a Danny? —preguntó Chin.

—Keala dijo que no le había hecho daño _a Danny_ porque sabía que Kono lo apreciaba. Eso no quiere decir que no lo haya visto como alguien que debía borrar completamente pero sí quiere decir que tiene algunos límites. También la deja fuera de los acosadores resentidos o los que buscan venganza tras un rechazo... Mi estimación es que está buscando intimidad. Una conexión con Kono. Eso explicaría que la obsesión haya sido de larga duración...

—Dijo que se había encargado de sacar a Ben del camino... —murmuró ella, encontrando su voz por fin—. Ben fue asaltado hace unas semanas- Danny se había ofrecido a ayudarme con ello. Yo...

Chin le tocó el brazo con dócil tranquilidad. —No es culpa tuya.

No estaba tan segura de eso. —Keala les está haciendo daño a personas que me importan... les hace daño porque están cerca de _mí_...

Algo se hundió en su estómago con cada idea retorcida de lo que había estado pasando justo debajo de su nariz. ¿Cómo era posible que eso no sea fuera su _culpa_?

La mirada de Chin no flaqueó ni por un segundo.

—No podías haberlo sabido, Kono —le dijo, como si hubiera estado escuchando todo lo que no era capaz de decir—. No se habían visto en años... la gente cambia. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. No puedes leer la mente de las personas, no puedes-

Quizá no, pero Ben había sido asaltado y Danny había sido secuestrado sin que ella hubiese podido hacer algo. Ella, que era el foco de esa idea obsesiva. Ella, que estaba allí todavía, viva y sana y tan... tan ajena a todo ello. Había varios problemas al respecto y cuánto más pensaba en ello, peor se sentía.

Se había hecho policía para proteger a la gente que quería, no para ser la razón de que les hicieran daño.

Necesitaba aire, alejarse de Steve y Chin y Charlie. Su mente había parecido entrar en un círculo vicioso y ahora ya no podía escapar. No podía dejar que la vieran así, tan débil, tan vulnerable, cuando tenía que convencerlos de que tenía que enfrentar a Keala.

Porque tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que ser ella la que pusiera fin a eso.

—Kono —Steve vaciló por un momento, quizá presintiendo el tumulto que se agitaba en su interior. Sus ojos eran extrañamente amables—. ¿Sabes a qué lugar se refería Keala? ¿Cuál es el lugar al que quiere que vayas?

Seguía fallando aún antes de empezar.

— _No_ lo sé.

Ellas nunca habían tenido ese tipo de amistad.

—Bien —dijo Steve, aunque el filo de su voz hablaba de ansiedad—. No tenemos mucho tiempo para resolver esto así que tenemos que encontra alguna pista-

—Que no tengas una idea ahora no quiere decir que no lo puedas encontrar, Kono. Probablemente sea un lugar que solo sea importante para ella en su cabeza —opinó Charlie, aunque no sonaba completamente convencido. Pausó por un momento, pensándolo mejor—. Seguramente es algo que conoces. Ella necesitaba que supieras que ese lugar era importante- ¿Kono? ¿A dónde vas…?

Ignoró las voces que la llamaban y cerró la puerta de su oficina detrás de ella. Necesitaba un minuto. Solo un minuto.

Danny la necesitaba íntegra, fuerte. No le fallaría.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Tienes un momento o tu oficina todavía sigue siendo una zona de guerra?

El tono de Steve era ligero pero la preocupación era clara como el agua en su rostro mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio, los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Se veía cansado también, más cansado de lo que se suponía que debía estar.

Kono miró a su alrededor, los fragmentos de las cosas que se habían roto cuando empujó todo fuera del escritorio ciegamente en un impulso iracundo. El grito seguía atorado en su garganta, incapaz de escapar. —Lo siento.

—Lo pondré en el presupuesto de Five-0 y estará como nuevo.

Quería decirle que Danny protestaría por el abuso del dinero ofrecido, pero se mordió la lengua. No olvidaba ni por un segundo la expresión horrorizada de Steve cuando Keala había cortado la llamada la primera vez y ellos habían estado al borde de la ignorancia absoluta. Había sido una mueca de desesperación desnuda, algo que ella nunca había visto en él.

—No es tu culpa, Kono.

—¿Qué?

—Que Keala Halamano haya hecho lo que hizo… Nada de lo que ella hizo es tu culpa. —Los ojos de Steve lucían atronadoramente serios. No dejaban espacio para la duda—. Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Ella tomó sus decisiones, ella fue la que hizo daño y la que lastimó a- todo eso está en ella. No en ti.

Kono había empezado a sacudir la cabeza a mitad de ese discurso. —Danny estaría bien si-

La expresión de Steve titubeó por un momento, indudablemente en la mención de su compañero desaparecido. Pareció elegir con mucho más cuidado las siguientes palabras. —¿Me culpaste cuando Hesse puso una bomba en el cuello de tu primo?

La cuestión hizo que todo se detuviera.

—¿ _Qué_?

—Si me culpaste cuando Victor Hesse puso una bomba en el cuello de tu primo —repitió, en voz baja. La brutalidad de la frase fue como si un trozo de vidrio se le hubiese clavado en el pecho. Que la expresión de Steve estuviera celosamente en blanco no ayudaba a que ella pudiera escapar—. Porque puedo entender el por qué harías eso.

Entendía exactamente a lo que su jefe quería llegar.

No, ella no lo había culpado. Se había sentido desgarrada terriblemente al ver a Chin en esas condiciones y había odiado a Hesse con todo su corazón por haberse atrevido a tocar a su primo pero no había culpado a Steve. Ver que su jefe había estado tan terminado para salvarlo, verlos a ellos juntos hacia hecho imposible que el pensamiento se le cruzase por la cabeza. Ellos eran, ante todo, _ohana_. Honestamente, Steve y Danny, y Grace, se sentían más cerca que su familia de sangre.

—Sé lo que quieres decir... —balbuceó, incapaz de alzar la voz. Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir—. Es solo que odio pensar que Danny no está aquí porque una persona que conocí en la infancia lo decidió... Danny no ha estado en mi vida más que unos meses y ya me las arreglé para- arrastrarlo a esto. Para que le hicieran daño. Es-

Era injusto. Era horrible, totalmente injusto.

Steve se le quedó mirando por un largo momento, su expresión inusitadamente simpática.

—Te estaba vigilando, Kono. Ya estaba obsesionada y no se habría detenido sola… Habríamos tenido que intervenir, tarde o temprano —La expresión de Steve se oscureció—. Y el hecho de que Danny pasara más tiempo contigo en estos últimos días fue por mí, porque no podía- no es algo que hayas elegido... Sigue sin ser culpa tuya.

Kono pestañeó. Estaba casi segura que había un significado oculto detrás de esa confesión, uno que no se refería exactamente a la culpa que resplandecía como un cartel de neón.

— _Jefe_ , Danny es mi amigo y tenemos una buena relación. No puedes... no creo que haya sido víctima por estar más tiempo _conmigo_ -

—¿Estamos teniendo una fiesta de culpas? —preguntó Chin, entrando a la oficina de repente. Su semblante revelaba nada.

Kono dio un respingo, estupefacta. Fue sorprendente ver a su jefe verse tan incómodo con una pregunta. Eran pocas las veces en las que veían a Chin tan serio.

—No —replicó. Sacudió la cabeza, como espantando algún pensamiento—. Estaba tratando de hacerle entender a tu prima que ella no puede culparse por lo que está pasando.

La mirada de su primo se suavizó.

—Ella te toma como ejemplo a veces, no lo puede evitar. Ustedes juntos serían una terrible cosa para Hawai'i sino nos tuvieran para frenarlos un poco —dijo imperturbable, arrancándoles una sonrisa nimia a ambos en lo verdadera que era esa declaración.

La ausencia de su compañero perdido, sin embargo, se tornó tan palpable como la tensión que había en ellos.

—Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Danny y...

—Me parece que puedo ayudar con eso —afirmó Chin—. Creo que tengo el lugar al que debes ir.

La ligereza del ambiente se enfrió por completo.

—¿Lo tienes?

No le sorprendería, en absoluto, que Chin hubiese resuelto el problema. —¿Cómo?

—Dijiste que ella era fotógrafa, ¿cierto? —No era realmente una pregunta, más bien parecía que estaba constatando lo que sabía—. Supuse que, si eso era así, tenía un blog o alguna página de referencia. La busqué y... vengan. En la pantalla se ve mejor que en la tableta.

Kono sintió que los nudos de su estómago se endurecían mientras dejaba su oficina, siguiendo a Chin y a Steve. Charlie había desaparecido en algún momento entre las revelaciones y su escapada a su oficina para despejarse la mente. Se preguntó si ellos habían llamado al departamento para que los cubriesen o si de verdad podría convencerles de dejar-

Los ojos de Kono cayeron en la pantalla nuevamente. Había sido, desde temprano, una molesta fuente de decepción al traerle vívidamente todos los detalles que prefería desconocer, ignorar. El archivo de Keala era una expresión vacía de la persona que suponía ser porque Kono no reconocía a su vieja amiga en ninguna de las palabras escritas.

No obstante, su página personal era otra cosa diferente.

Era cierto el dicho de que las imágenes revelan más que las palabras. En la cabecera de la página dedicada a las fotografías de Keala aparecía un collage con la palabra « _aloha_ » grabada en la arena sumada a varias fotografías. Había una joven caminando en la playa, muchas tablas de surf en secuencia apoyadas contra una pared, personas en las olas —Kono se reconoció a sí misma en más de una de las fotografías— y al final, una casa pequeña, no muy lejos de la orilla.

Si bien era cierto que ellas nunca habían coincidido en un lugar favorito, reconocía ese lugar.

—¿Esto te dice algo? —preguntó Chin. Claramente estaba viendo el reconocimiento en su cara.

Kono levantó la mano y señaló la pequeña casita en la esquina de la composición fotográfica. —Es la casa de familia de Keala, al menos la que tenía de niña. Nos encontrábamos allí para ir juntas a entrenar…

—Tiene sentido que recurriera a ella para vivir su vida soñada —comentó Chin, asintiendo para sí mismo. Ni Steve ni él comentaron algo sobre todas las veces que aparecía Kono en cada detalle, algo que agradeció—. Según los reportes, la casa sigue estando a nombre de su madre- Está cerca del sur, pero escondida lo suficiente para que no haya muchos testigos.

—¿Está lo suficientemente apartada para mantener a alguien encerrado? —preguntó Steve, examinado la imagen más de cerca.

Chin lo pensó durante un momento. Pareció dedicarse unos momentos a analizar las posibilidades, considerando la ubicación y los detalles que le ofrecía la imagen satelital. —No lo veo imposible.

La línea de los hombros de Steve se relajó apenas, pero eso no ayudaba mucho a la tensión que sostenía el resto de su cuerpo. —Entonces, Kono-

—Tengo que ir sola.

Chin la miró. —No.

Kono le devolvió la mirada. — _Debo_ ir sola, cuz. Ella está haciendo todo esto-

—Porque está trastornada, Kono. No está en su juicio y…

—Y es mí deber detenerla —aseguró, con firmeza—. Ella me quiere a mí, quiere que yo vaya y… si los ve allí será poner en riesgo a Danny. Si seguimos discutiendo vamos a perder más tiempo y no creo que Keala pueda esperar para siempre.

—Kono… Esta chica- esta chica no tiene nada que perder, Kono. Ya tiene a Danny en su poder, no podemos dejar que tú también…

—¿Qué harías en mi lugar, jefe? —dudó, ignorando la mirada suplicante de Chin. Era una pregunta tramposa y ella lo sabía. Los dos _sabían_ exactamente lo que Steve haría porque él ya había tomado una decisión similar en el pasado—. ¿Vas a decirme que no querrías ir solo y enfrentarla?

—No iría solo —le dijo Steve, en voz baja. Eso no era mentira, a pesar de que se percibía como una—. No vas a ponerte en riesgo de esa forma sin un plan. Solo tenemos que hacer uno.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI  
** _ʻAwahia (Tóxico)_ **  
**

* * *

 **Enero 24, 2011.**

 ** _Hogar Halamano- Makapu'u Beach_**

Kono aparcó lo más cerca que pudo de la dirección que le había dado Chin. El resto del camino lo tendría que hacer a pie porque la antigua casa de los Halamano estaba un poco retirada, bien cerca de la costa y lejos de los turistas. Era increíble el contraste que tenía con lo que acostumbrada, un gentío siempre acompañando el ruido de las olas, y se sentía casi como si estuviera en otro sitio de Hawai'i.

Un lado más oscuro, quizá.

La noche caía con la gracia acostumbrada más allá del horizonte pero Kono estaba segura que el frío que sentía poco tenía que ver con el clima.

Se miró en el espejo por un momento, los ojos fijos en el reflejo de su rostro, y se recordó lo que habían acordado en la oficina. Ella tenía que hacer esto bien, porque la vida de uno de los suyos estaba en riesgo. Se preguntó cómo compensaría a su equipo por hacerles pasar tan malos momentos.

La casa de Keala se veía, para su absurda, paradójica sorpresa, exactamente igual que como la recordaba. Igual que en la fotografía que había en la página del blog dedicada a ella. No había ningún vestigio de cambio en su fachada. Pertenecía, en apariencia, a un mundo atemporal. El pensamiento, lejos de ser tranquilizador, no dejaba de darle mala espina. Todo lo relacionado a Keala parecía estar detenido en un punto lejano que no podía alcanzar.

Kono se quedó quieta cuando, no muy lejos de la orilla de la playa, divisó una silueta. Había alguien sentado en la arena. —¿Keala?

La figura se movió repentinamente, volviéndose hacia ella. El rostro de Keala se iluminó con un deleite enfermizo que le resultó inquietante y familiar al mismo tiempo. Porque Kono lo había visto antes, en sus encuentros. Ella siempre le había dado otro nombre a ese gesto, lo había catalogado como inofensivo.

—Has venido —dijo, sonando casi tan feliz como sorprendida. Los ojos avellanas parecían vivos con la escasa luz que le bañaba la cara—. Sabía que te acordarías de este lugar. Sabía que me encontrarías... Por un momento dudé pero- sabía que no debía dudar de ti. No me fallarías.

Kono parpadeó.

Quería decir que la frustración le había ayudado a enfrentar el estremecimiento que despertó bajo su piel pero, con sinceridad, no podía. La visión de Keala, con ese aspecto que evocaba inocencia juvenil y esos ojos hechiceros del color del bosque, le daba náuseas. Ya no era la imagen su amiga perdida que volvía a casa, no podía reconocerla en esa expresión, y tenía miedo de comprometer todo el plan por la disonancia que la aturdía. Su éxito se aseguraría si podía continuar con su papel.

Keala dejó de sonreír. La estudió con detenimiento.

—Sé que estás enojada conmigo por lo que hice —dijo, de repente, contrita—. Pero no podía ser diferente. No podía dejar que volvieran a separarnos-

Eso encendió un interruptor dentro de su cabeza. —¿Volvieran?

—Mi madre fue la que empezó —dijo Keala. Se había levantado en su sitio pero, por suerte, no había dado pasos en su dirección—. Después de que papá murió, no quería seguir viviendo aquí. Le hacía daño. Me hubiera gustado volver antes contigo… pero ella me necesitaba.

—Supe que murió —dijo Kono, forzando cada palabra a salir de su boca. Esperaba que fuera suficiente—. Lo siento.

Keala estaba sonriéndole. —Había vuelto de su funeral cuando te vi en la televisión. Después de dejaste de llamar, no tuve noticias tuyas pero ahora estabas de nuevo allí y supe que era una señal. Tenía que ser una señal...

—¿Una señal?

—Tú me necesitabas tanto como yo —dijo Keala—. Así que tenía que volver y asegurarme que estuvieras bien. Otra vez. Después de todo, cuando me fui te rompiste la rodilla…

Kono se contuvo para no rechinar los dientes.

Definitivamente, como había anticipado Chin en sus últimas conclusiones, había una dosis de delirio en todo el asunto. Keala lucía mortalmente seria mientras hablaba como si el destino de Kono estuviera en sus manos. También había una inquietante falta de planeación en todo el asunto, como si de la nada hubiera decidido que quería atraer a Kono con el secuestro de uno de sus amigos.

—¿Por qué secuestraste a Danny?

Un relámpago de ira sacudió la máscara de felicidad de Keala.

—Ya te lo dije —replicó, cruzando los brazos en gesto defensivo. Kono dejó de caminar en dirección a ella, calculando sus pasos—. Pero él no es importante, Kono. Lo importante es que ahora estaremos juntas. Podremos estar juntas para siempre.

—Dijiste que si yo venía, dejarías a Danny —le recordó—. Así que aquí me tienes. Déjalo ir.

—Lo dices como si no quisieras estar aquí —Keala parecía ofendida con la mera idea de que Kono estuviera allí contra su voluntad. La humedad en sus ojos parecía incluso honesta, lo que le sabía aún peor—. Pero eras tú quién me necesitaba. Me lo decías cada vez que nos veíamos. Con tus miradas-

Algo dentro de ella, saltó. Contuvo el impulso instintivo de atacar.

—Kea, _Kea_ , escúchame —suplicó—. Necesitas ayuda. ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?

Otro destello de rabia. —Dices eso porque te convencieron. Sabía que no debía dejar-

Contó hasta diez. —Keala, escúchame... Ven conmigo. Ven conmigo y te conseguiremos ayuda. Me aseguraré de que te traten bien. Me aseguraré que no te lastimen.

Había una mirada aturdida en el rostro de Keala, una emoción que ella no podía identificar. No tenía duda si sus palabras estaban llegándole o simplemente ya estaba demasiado perdida en el camino que había elegido como para encontrar una ruta de regreso.

Después de todo, se dijo, Kono en realidad había llegado tarde. No pudo salvar a Ben de ella, ni a Danny, pero sin duda no dejaría que siguiera avanzando.

—¡¿Por qué no me quieres?! —El estallido fue repentino, resonando como una alarma en medio del silencio. Kono se tensó, una de sus manos salió disparada hacia su cinturón, donde usualmente tenía su arma—. ¡Lo hice todo por ti! ¡Todo! Yo te creé... sin mí no serías nada- ¡Nada!

Kono sacudió la cabeza con lentitud, negando cada una de las palabras que brotaban de la boca de Keala.

Había una entonación diferente, más nerviosa y febril, y se preparaba para responder al ataque en cualquier momento. Que Kono fuese el objeto de su obsesión y que estuviera allí, lo suficientemente cerca, no podía ser algo bueno. Que todavía no hubiese logrado que le dijese dónde estaba Danny o cómo estaba, para el caso, tampoco se sentía alentador.

Dio otro paso al frente, igual que había estado haciendo desde que Keala se había levantado, y trató de calcular sus posibilidades. Eran momentos como ese donde creía que haría mejor con un rifle en su mano y distancia prudencial.

No le sentaba bien ver las secuelas de las malas decisiones en los rostros de personas que habían importado.

—¿Por qué me estás mirando así? —espetó Keala, ya no había huellas de amabilidad en su tono.

—¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?

Irónicamente, a pesar que su apariencia tenía rasgos similares a los de antaño, ya no quedaban rastros de la tímida y dulce Keala.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que cambié?

Kono vio que se alejaba hacia el lugar en el que había estado sentada antes y tuvo un mal presentimiento. No tardó en ver que sacaba algo detrás de las rocas que había estado usando como descanso.

—Fuiste tú quién atacó a Ben hace dos semanas, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Kono.

Necesitaba que ella siguiera hablando.

—Él no estaba entendiendo el mensaje de que debía dejarte sola —replicó Keala. Gracias a que se movió para encararla de nuevo, Kono se dio cuenta que tenía un arma—. Pero tú me dijiste que solamente lo veías como un amigo. Simplemente tenía que asustarlo. Le pedí a un amigo que lo hiciera por mí.

—¿Tu amigo también te ayudó a secuestrar a Danny?

El rostro de Keala se veía intensamente febril bajo las últimas luces del atardecer. Kono no podía dejar de notar lo mucho que el color de sus ojos resaltaba.

—No —respondió; sin ofrecerle más.

—Tienes que decirme dónde está, Kea. Lo que te dije es cierto. Danny tiene una hija, ella lo necesita- tú sabes eso, ¿no? ¿Sabes de su hija? Por eso no le hiciste daño. Sabes lo mucho que ella sufriría…

Una emoción inefable cruzó el rostro de Keala y Kono supo que había dado con una nota inesperada. Quizá el hecho de que Danny fuese un policía, como había sido Bart Halamano, hubiese afectado el juicio de Keala.

Ambas escucharon unos pasos en la cercanía. Algo dentro de Kono se aflojó.

—¿Con quién viniste? —preguntó Keala, apuntando el arma hacia la casa. La fachada parecía imperturbable—. ¡Te dije que vinieras sola! ¿Con quién-?

—Lo siento. No soy bueno siguiendo órdenes.

Steve emergió desde un rincón con las manos alzadas. Se veía cuidadosamente inofensivo, lo que siempre era una señal de lo peligroso que en realidad podía ser. Kono, a pesar de haber sabido todo el tiempo que ni él ni Chin estaban lejos, no pudo evitar que una oleada de alivio la invadiera al ver el rostro de su jefe.

—Hola —Keala pareció olvidarse de Kono por un segundo. Apuntó directamente al pecho de Steve—. Creo que soy el único en Five-0 que no ha tenido la oportunidad de presentarse. Soy el teniente comandante-

— _Sé_ quién eres. Eres el jefe de Kono. Ella ha hablado de todos ustedes.

Su expresión todavía no reflejaba emoción. Kono esperaba que Chin estuviera cerca.

—Te dije que vinieras sola, Kono. Se suponía que está tendría que ser nuestra oportunidad y tuviste que arruinarla _. Siempre arruinas todo._ —Por un momento, Keala volvió toda su atención hacia ella y Kono vio la oportunidad brillando en el rostro de Steve—. No tengo idea por qué me fijé en ti. ¿Por qué no puedes ver que todo lo que hice fue para que estuviéramos juntas...? ¿Por qué tú-?

Steve se lanzó hacia adelante y Keala, que había sido absorbida por Kono, no lo había visto venir.

Forcejearon por un momento, pero era obvio que Keala no era rival para Steve bajo ningún punto de vista —había, probablemente, muy pocas personas capaces de hacerle frente a un SEAL de la Marina— y ella se permitió exhalar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a su jefe erguirse como vencedor.

Keala se quedó en el suelo y, al acercarse, Kono se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. —Dispara —susurraba, entre sacudidas—. Quiero terminar con esto. Haz que pare... _Dispara_.

Después de guardar el arma Steve se puso de cuclillas junto a Keala, que todavía estaba llorando en el suelo y murmurando incoherencias, y le tocó la cabeza. Parecía un gesto de consuelo más que de amenaza. Como siempre sucedía, desde que había conocido a Steve, le resultaba admirable lo rápido que había tomado el control de la situación.

Kono sintió que los nudos de su estómago se aflojaban.

Miró hacia la casa nuevamente. Chin, que había estado en una casa cercana actuando como vigilante y esperando cualquier oportunidad para terminar la situación con un disparo, emergió entre las sombras. Le dedicó una mirada, como para asegurarse que estuviera bien, y rompió el paso para ofrecerle un fugaz abrazo. Kono absorbió su presencia y consuelo durante todo el tiempo que pudo.

—¿Danny está adentro?

Chin asintió. —Según las lecturas, sí. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo aquí... Ve a buscarlo. Quédate con él hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

* * *

 **Notas** :

La acción no es mi fuerte, definitivamente. El próximo es el último capítulo pero hay dos partes más :)


	7. Chapter 7

**VII  
** _Panina (Cierre) **  
**_

* * *

 **Enero 27, 2011.**

 ** _Queen's Medical Center_**

Danny supo, incluso antes de abrir los ojos, que estaba en el hospital. No podía definir si el conocimiento se correspondía al olor aséptico tan típico, a la pesada luz que le tocaba los párpados o al sonido inicial de máquinas que siempre lo perturbaban por un momento antes de asentarse como cortina de fondo. Cualquiera de las opciones podía darle una buena indicación del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Parpadeó varias veces. Aún se sentía cansado.

—¿Danny? —La voz de Chin lo alcanzó desde algún lugar lejano, rompiendo la bruma que había en su mente y él se encontró vagamente preguntándose si Steve todavía seguía ignorándolo. Se movió bruscamente para mirar a Chin, algo que su cabeza no agradeció. No se suponía que debía estar en una clínica. Ninguno de _ellos_ —. Tranquilo. Estás en el hospital. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bueno, Danny había descubierto eso por su cuenta. A juzgar por la sonrisa en el rostro de Chin, siempre estoico, siempre livianamente serio, Danny supuso que su cara reflejó exactamente la respuesta que pasó por su cabeza.

—¿Qué...? —Su voz sonaba demasiado ronca para su gusto.

Chin hizo lo correcto, porque él era esa clase de persona, y le ayudó a sentarse un poco sobre la camilla. También le hizo beber agua en pequeños sorbos.

—Gracias.

Danny odiaba su voz rasposa. Chin hizo un ademán con su mano para restarle importancia porque él siempre le restaba importancia a las cosas que hacía.

Una punzada de decepción inevitable hizo que fuera más difícil de respirar. Si Chin estaba aquí...

—Creo que a Steve le molestará no haber estado despierto para darte la bienvenida de nuevo —comentó Chin, señalando con la barbilla el lado izquierdo de Danny, antes de volver a erigirse estoicamente junto a su cama—. Las enfermeras dejaron de insistir en echarlo después del primer día. Kono ha estado haciendo guardia afuera, además.

Había habido una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Chin al hablar pero solo después de ese gesto es que Danny se dio cuenta de que ellos dos no eran los únicos en la habitación. Giró el rostro con cuidado, sorprendiendose al notar que Steve estaba durmiendo en la camilla de Danny con los brazos bajo su cabeza. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no incomodarlo pero lo suficientemente cerca para que Danny pudiera tocarlo si eso quería. Las ganas de alcanzarlo le picaron en la punta de los dedos, algo que no era inusual. Había estado lidiando con su atracción por Steve desde hacía bastante tiempo, si tenía que ser sincero.

Frunció el ceño. El superSEAL había continuado durmiendo durante toda la conversación.

Eso no podía significar algo bueno.

—¿Hace mucho que estoy aquí? —preguntó, confundido. Lo que realmente quería saber era qué demonios había pasado.

La cara de Chin cayó. —Un par de días. Más que nada por la deshidratación y porque querían asegurarse que tu sistema estaba limpio. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Fui al restaurante a buscar mi auto y la amiga de Kono-

Las imágenes borrosas se reagruparon de nuevo, tomando otro significado. Recordaba que el domingo, justo después de salir de su apartamento, se había cruzado a la amiga de Kono en el aparcamiento de su complejo de edificios. Danny recordaba que ella se le había acercado de improviso-

—Oh. —Pestañeó—. Supongo que el caso del acosador está resuelto.

Chin asintió, justo antes de explicarle vagamente lo que había pasado durante los últimos días. Algunas piezas fueron cayendo en su lugar, aportando detalles a la imagen final. —... así que tienes algunas cosas que explicarnos y Keala estará en una institución por bastante tiempo, al parecer. Pudimos encontrar al amigo que la ayudaba trabajaba con ella en las fotografías y…, la historia corta es que ella le vendió una imagen diferente a todo el mundo. Él estaba convencido que Ben la molestaba. Kono creía que era una vieja amiga que regresaba. Pero sí. En esencia todo está resuelto.

En el mundo de Danny eso no significaba mucho, honestamente.

—¿Cómo está Kono? —preguntó.

Chin suspiró y, justo por eso, él sabía que lo más importante todavía era algo pendiente.

—Creo que le haría bien hablar contigo —confesó. En otras palabras, supuso Danny, Kono todavía se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado a pesar de todos los intentos de disuadirla—. Tendría que ir a avisarle que ya te tenemos con nosotros de nuevo.

—Sí, hazlo. Quiero hablar con ella.

—¿ _Danno_?

Danny no pudo evitar girar el rostro para enfocarse de nuevo en Steve. Chin, escurridizo como solo él podía ser, los abandonó a su suerte. Viendo la expresión de Steven, ese franco alivio al verlo, Danny tenía dificultades para recordar por qué se había sentido como una buena idea el permanecer lejos de él durante toda la semana.

Entonces lo recordó.

—¿Estás bien, Danny? —preguntó Steve, mirándolo solícitamente. Danny no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaba viendo en su expresión—. ¿Algo te duele? ¿Hace mucho que estás despierto? ¿Necesitas un poco de agua?

Se rio.

—Chin te ganó con todas esas preguntas, babe —respondió. Pese a que estaba orgulloso de sonar más parecido a él mismo, el ceño fruncido de Steve le decía que no estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo en convencerlo—. _Oye_. Estoy bien.

Danny se preguntó si debía sacar el tema de su acosador que terminó no siéndolo o si era mejor dejar todo el asunto al margen hasta que él pudiera hablar con Kono. Podía recordar piezas y fragmentos, conversaciones discontinuadas e imágenes borrosas. Recordaba la voz de Kono, en el punto en el borde de la realidad y el sueño, diciéndole que iba a estar bien. Que lo habían encontrado a tiempo. La memoria tenía una connotación más vívida ahora que sabía que había sido real.

Steve suspiró, captando su atención otra vez, y Danny lo observó cuidadosamente.

Había sombras alrededor de sus ojos como si no hubiera estado durmiendo en un largo tiempo pero esa expresión no era nueva del todo. La única vez que lo había visto dormir bien fue durante la única noche que pasaron juntos, justo después de que el caso Noshimuri quedase truncado con la muerte de Koji. Que, recapitulando, había sido una decisión a la que era ambivalente. En aquel momento, dormir juntos había sido respuesta al dolor y al recuerdo —el caso Noshimuri había sacudido a Steve desde los cimientos— y, a decir verdad, parecía una cuestión de conveniencia más que nada. Algo que Danny podía entender. El sexo como mecanismo de afrontamiento no era un nuevo concepto y cuando Steve lo necesitaba, él estaba allí. Con alguien como McGarrett era una gran alternativa a dispararle a alguna cosa, o destruir una isla. Danny estaba bien, solo necesitaba algo de espacio para que las líneas volvieran a su lugar original.

Y eso le había dicho a Steve al día siguiente con la esperanza de saltar la incomodidad y los malentendidos. Excepto que eso había empezado la campaña de Steve para evitarlo.

Dentro y fuera del trabajo.

Danny se había negado a pensar en ello durante toda la semana, convencido que ni él ni Steven necesitaban hablar del tema nuevamente. Que el tiempo lo resolvería. Aparentemente se había equivocado, si el silencio opresivo entre ellos era indicativo de algo.

Si los dos juntos estaban en una habitación, la quietud era indicio de que algo estaba profundamente mal.

Steven se pasó una mano por la cara luciendo miserable. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Danny parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—Lo de las cartas y los mensajes, el lápiz labial en el vidrio... Todo eso. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

 _Uh_. Bien, no era exactamente lo que había esperado.

—Quería tener más información antes de molestarlos con algo así. —Se encogió de hombros—. No es la primera vez que me cruzo con alguien que cree que esas cosas son... bueno. Iba a decírtelo. —La mandíbula de Steve estaba tensa y Danny, que había estado tratando de ignorar por qué estaba enojado con su compañero, no pudo evitar agregar:—. Además... no es como si hubieras estado muy accesible la última semana.

Sí, eso no fue de ayuda. Steve entornó los ojos.

—Esa no es una buena razón, Danny. Confío en que vendrás a mí para estas cosas y espero que confíes en mí lo suficiente para saber que nunca te daría la espalda —respondió, severo como muy pocas veces lo había escuchado.

Danny no recordaba alguna vez que ese tono estuviera dirigido a su persona, lo que era un tanto perturbador. Eso no quería decir que Steve estuviera equivocado con el planteamiento.

—Tienes razón en eso —admitió. Porque en retrospectiva era una decisión que no habría tomado en otras circunstancias—. Y, para lo que vale, lo siento.

Steve no parecía apaciguado, pese a que perdió un poco de la rigidez en su postura. El silencio no duró más que unos segundos. Afortunadamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no estaba accesible? Solo estaba haciendo lo que me pediste...

—¿Lo qué-? —repitió, sintiéndose más que un poco ofendido. Una ráfaga de ira certera lo hizo fruncir el ceño—. ¿En que momento, si se puede saber, te pedí que me tratarás como si fuera _desechable_?

—¡No te estaba tratando como si fueras desechable! Yo- dijiste que querías espacio después de lo que pasó... Creí que si pasábamos menos tiempo en el campo haría que las cosas fueran menos incómodas más rápido.

Danny se quedó mirando a su compañero. Había una lógica detrás del razonamiento, estaba seguro de ello, pero no podía encontrarlo en la superficie. Se hundió contra las almohadas.

—¿No pensaste que eso haría, no sé, que creyera que no podías estar en la misma habitación conmigo?

Steve parecía honestamente sorprendido, algo que Danny realmente no había estado imaginando en una conversación. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—No, Danny. _No_.

—¿Puedo interrumpirlos por un segundo? —dijo una voz. El médico, que parecía haber estado allí por un tiempo a juzgar por su expresión, se veía un poco impaciente. Detrás de él, con una expresión angustiada, estaba Kono. Seguramente Chin también le había avisado a ella que se había despertado—. Un chequeo rápido y veremos si ya está listo para irse, Detective.

—Sólo un minuto, doc —Danny extendió su mano en dirección a Kono. La alegría que le dio verla estaba empañada por la mirada culpable de su novata—. Ven aquí, _honey_.

Kono le tomó la mano con fuerza.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Danny iba a tener que encontrar una forma de lidiar con sus emocionalmente constipados compañeros, pero eso no era nuevo. Encontraría la forma de que Kono no se sintiese culpable por lo que no podía anticipar, encontraría la forma en que Chin empezase a sonreír más y, especialmente, se esforzaría en mejorar las habilidades de comunicación de Steve.

—No hay nada que perdonar —aseguró, de todo corazón. Le dio una mirada fugaz a Steve—. Todo está bien entre nosotros.

Y lo que no estaba, lo podrían arreglar.


End file.
